Substrate surfaces that support heavy loads, such as roadways, require frequent servicing including maintenance and repair to provide the roadways in a condition that is reasonably safe to use. For example, vehicle traffic and weather conditions continually cause irregularities in the roadway surfaces that effectively prevent the safe use of the roadways. Exemplary irregularities in roadway surfaces include depressions, sinkholes, potholes, ripples, surface breakaways and ridges of material. However, conventional apparatuses and systems for servicing roadways have numerous problems. For example, conventional apparatuses and systems are inefficient to operate, deficient in capabilities, expensive to purchase, expensive to operate, detrimental to the environment, unsafe to operate and unsafe for the public that comes in close proximity to the conventional apparatuses and systems during operation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide apparatuses and systems for servicing substrate surfaces such as roadways that resolve the above-listed problems.